Yuna's story
by ayre-moose
Summary: Final Fantasy X in Yuna's point of view, with extra bits added here and there. discontinued
1. Yuna and her Guardians

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first fic on Fan Fiction.net, but it's not my first fan fiction...although it's the one I think is my favourite, so I decided to share it with you ^^ Basically it's FFX in Yuna's point of view, with some extra bits on the beginning and dotted around the story...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters (wish I did -.-) but I do own made up characters and events...if you can own events 0.o Squaresoft own basically everything in this story. Bleh.  
  
So anyread, enjoy, R+R if you want, and enjoy. (Note: Some of these parts are supposed to be in italics, but the italics aren't working -.- So...well...*shrug*)  
  
Chapter 1: Yuna and her guardians.  
  
Life goes around in circles. It is a never-ending cycle of death, and no one can prevent this. Sin comes, brings death and goes away. That I learnt from my father. Before he became a summoner. I didn't really understand that then, I was only five, but now I do, and it is sad. My father is dead, and that too I could not of prevented. The cycle of death. Never stopping, but always carrying on. After my pilgrimage, I too will be part of that spiral.  
  
As I looked out at the sunset, all these thoughts rushed through my head. But still I am happy that I will become part of the spiral. I will be making the residents of Spira happy, and that is all I want. If I cannot achieve that, then what can I?  
  
Those were my thoughts just at that moment. I got up from the ledge, and walked over to Kimahri. He has been my guardian since I was little, and he is someone I trust with my life. He is what can be described as a blue lion on its hind feet. He is one of the Ronso tribe, and has a horn that he wears proudly, even though it is broken. All Ronso's do. He carries a lance with him at all times, to fight off any fiends that come near.  
  
Then, there is Lulu, the black mage who carries a moogle, which she also uses as a weapon. She wears a long black corset with bell-like sleeves, with the bottom half of the dress made with lots of belts.. She had a black spot just next to her mouth, but no one mentioned this to her. She is sincere, but can get rid of any fiend vulnerable to magic. She became my guardian a few weeks ago, and seems very trustworthy, though she wasn't with us at that moment.  
  
Lastly, there is Wakka, the blitzball player. Even though he is captain of his team, the Besaid Aurochs haven't won any matches they have played. He is nearly always wearing the teams clothing, and carries his blitzball around with him at all times, which also doubles as his weapon.. He has bright, orange hair with a small bit at the front that stood up in the air. Nobody had any idea how he did this, as he had never said. Lulu and Wakka were out at that time, most probably training against fiends.  
  
Those are my only current guardians, and I hope they can be as good to me as my father's were to him. Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, probably the most famous guardians there are.  
  
I got to Kimahri's side, and we both walked toward my hut. When we got in, I picked up a sphere and held it up about a metre from my face.. Kimahri stood in front of me, and the sphere clicked as I turned it on. Then, I talked into it.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to my third month of my fifth sphere diary. Today I am filming Kimahri, and tomorrow will probably be filming Besaid, Lulu, Wakka, and.... more Kimahri! Come on now, talk to the sphere Kimahri!"  
  
"Kimahri like being Yuna's guardian. Kimahri talk no more."  
  
"Oh, well, give me a smile!"  
  
I watched Kimahri as he attempted to smile. It wasn't the nicest of smiles, as it looked liked he was angry. But still, I smiled myself, and turned the sphere to face me.  
  
"That was Kimahri smiling! Oh, here comes Lulu, and Wakka! Smile for the sphere!"  
  
They both smiled, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Now, tell the sphere where you have been."  
  
Lulu looked up, and dropped her moogle down on the bed. It was like a teddy bear with a wire and a red bulb on its head. It was cute, but powered up Lulu's magic. Sometimes, even though it was a toy bear, we stayed away from it.  
  
"We were out training against fiends, to make us stronger for when you start your pilgrimage. It gets very tiring after a while, so we came back." Lulu explained.  
  
Wakka put his blue and white blitzball down. It had little circular bumps all over it. He looked very tired, so I didn't ask him anything. I pointed the sphere back at me.  
  
"Well, that's it for today! More tomorrow!"  
  
Another click was heard as I turned the sphere off. Then I looked round at my three guardians, and smiled. I walked over to a draw, and opened it to reveal four more blue spheres. They were all from my whole life since I was five. I got out the first volume, and turned it on with yet another click to accompany it. This one was from my real home, in Bevelle.  
  
Hello Yuna! How's my precious daughter today?"  
  
"Good. Daddy, can I see the aeons?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shiva and Valefor please!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
I watched as my father summoner the two aeons I had requested, and sighed, thinking that would someday be me.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Yay! Shiva!"  
  
"Hello Yuna."  
  
"Hello Shiva." I heard myself say happily. Shiva had always been my favourite aeon, as I like the element ice. "Are you going to talk more?"  
  
"Alright. Where's Braska going?" Shiva asked, looking to my father.  
  
"I'm going to the Bevelle trials. You know I can only stay here for a while, as I have to get Bahamut and carry on."  
  
"Yes Daddy. But, I want you to stay for longer, longer than you said. Please? Oh, and what's a Bahamut?"  
  
"Bahamut is another aeon. I'll show it too you, and I might stay for a little longer, but then I will have to go."  
  
I turned the sphere off, and put it back, deciding I would watch more later. Then, I turned the second volume on, and watched.  
  
"Hello Auron! Can you take a picture of me doing my dancing?"  
  
"Alright, here we go,"  
  
There was a small click as Auron took the picture.  
  
"There."  
  
"Thank,.."  
  
"Sin! Yuna, come with me!" Auron called out suddenly, as noises of a building falling rang through the air.  
  
"Why? Is it Sin?" I saw myself looking in the direction of a loud crash, and stared in awe at the large whale-like monster that was Sin. "Wow..." I heard myself say. I turned red a little, knowing now I would never do anything like that.  
  
"Airships are coming."  
  
"Auron, I'm scared. Sin is making buildings fall down!" I saw myself much more scared, as I saw a building much closer fall to the ground, and burst into flame.  
  
I thought back to that day, and remembered the huge amount of smoke and everyone screaming. I think this was the day that I was evacuated to Besaid. I looked back into the sphere and watched closely.  
  
"Here's the airship Yuna, get in!" Auron commanded.  
  
"Ok, but, where am I going?"  
  
"I don't know. Ah, Jecht, there you are. Braska, oh right. There you are."  
  
"What are you doing with Yuna, Auron?"  
  
"Kimahri go with Yuna!"  
  
I watched with amazement as Kimahri grabbed the sphere diary, and leaped through the air and into the airship just as the door closed. He came up to me, and I watched my father and his guardians getting further and further away from me.  
  
"Thank you Kimahri. I would have been lost on my own. But, why did Sir Auron and Sir Jecht leave me?"  
  
"Kimahri not know. All Kimahi care about is safety of Yuna."  
  
I watched as Kimahri focused the sphere on Bevelle. I saw it being destroyed, and wondered what it was like today. A tear sprang to my eye, and I turned the sphere off, and put it away, swiftly closing the draw. I walked slowly over to my guardians, and wiped away the tears in my eyes away.  
  
I sat next to Kimahri, and looked out the window, or just a hole in the hut. It was getting darker now, and I remembered that there was a ceremony for all the summoners who had given their lives to defeat Sin. I had been practising a dance for it, as had many of the other Besaid villagers. I was only an apprentice summoner, but the people had still asked me to do the main part.  
  
I looked over at the chair in my hut, and saw my summoner's rod lying in it. I gradually got up, still thinking about Bevelle, and walked over to the chair. Lulu held her hand out, and looked at me. I took her hand, and hugged her.  
  
"Your going to do well tonight, I know it. You're going to be the best one out there."  
  
I nodded, and looked outside again to see the flame in the middle of the village being lit, the flame I would dance around.  
  
I drew away, and reached out for the rod, then swung it around my head and legs, then spun around on the balls of my feet. My hair flew around madly, and I stopped to brush it down again. Lulu shook her head.  
  
"Don't you worry about your hair Yuna, it doesn't matter whether it messes up. All you have to worry about is the quality of the dance. Trust me."  
  
I nodded, and started again. As I did, I thought about the Songstress who was going to sing a song while I danced. I knew the song, and hoped that my dance was in perfect time. Otherwise, I might look silly.  
  
I swung the rod, and drew it up my body. Closing my eyes, I flung the rod and my arms into the air, and swung it round my head. Now my skirt was puffing up, but I took Lulu's advice, and ignored it. I opened my eyes, smiled, and stopped. All three guardians clapped, and I bowed, hoping it would be enough for the villagers. 


	2. The Ceremony

Hi again! I'm not sure if this is going to work, because it seems I've posted this story up twice – which isn't good. Erm...well...erm...yeah ^^;; So lets hope the Fanfiction type people can help me with that one 0.o Anyways, I don't own the characters that actually come from the game and all that...I decided to put this up because (a)I wanted to see what story it comes up on, and (b) because it may give me motivation to write more. =p (I have done up to around Chapter...7/8? Anyway...) Thanks for the review Darkangel546, 'twas muchly appreciated ^^ Anyway, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2: The Ceremony  
  
I looked out the window and saw the fire in the middle of the village was at full height, and suddenly started to feel worried. What if I slipped up? And I hated to think that you could fall into the fire! No, no, the black mages were going to take care of that. "Maybe I...no, definitely not. I'm going to be just fine, like Lulu said. Or would I be... stop thinking negative thoughts and pull yourself together Yuna! You will do this, and there is nothing that can stop you." I thought, sighing.  
  
"Yes there is, fear." I said out loud to myself. "Fear is the one thing that grips me, and if I go wrong, the people of Besaid will hate me. No, I will get everything right, I will." Oh, come on Yuna! If you can't do this without being scared, how are you going to complete your pilgrimage? I sighed. Even so, nervousness was a good thing, so I had been told. It supposedly helped you to do what you were nervous about better than it would have been if you weren't nervous. I honestly didn't know whether to believe that or not.  
  
Lulu was standing behind me, and as soon as I finished talking, she bent down over me.  
  
"I know you can do well, and you won't do a step wrong once you're out there. And the black mages are going to prevent anyone from falling in the fire, so your safe there." She bent down and hugged me.  
  
"I know you'll do fine."  
  
I nodded and got up. It was almost time for the ceremony to start.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"We gather here tonight for the ceremony of the summoners! I hope that many of you have come here to play a part, and as you all know, we have a special part being played by a special someone! First are the Besaid Professional Dancers!"  
  
I watched as the temple leader, Folon, introduced the show, and then let my eyes avert to the dancers. There were at least seven of them, and they danced around the circle without letting a foot out of place. They lifted each leg and arm simultaneously, and made each movement flow exactly with the background music. I sighed, and kept my eyes on the dancers. I had to do as well as them, better even, if I wanted to get the applause of the audience.  
  
Soon, the dance finished and Folon stepped up once again.  
  
"Thank you. Now we have the singer Leya, singing Melodies of Life!"  
  
A beautiful girl stepped up, and stared out at all of us, the slight breeze blowing through the village making her long dark blue dress ripple. Then, she took a deep breath, and wonderful, sweet music rang through the night air. Leya started singing, and it was the best singing I had ever heard.  
  
"Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark,  
  
For traces of the love you left, inside my lonely heart.  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
  
Melodies of life, loves lost refrain,  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
  
We met we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,  
  
And who'll hear the echoes, of stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud, till they unfold,...."  
  
Listening to that voice, I wondered whether I was going to get someone as good as that to sing for me. She was so, well, I couldn't really put it in words. I wished I could sing as well as she did. I really did, and as she finished, I wished I could hear it all over again.  
  
"Yuna, your wanted in that tent." Said Lulu behind my back. I turned around and nodded, then went to the tent I had been directed to.. Going inside, I was glad to see candles lit, otherwise it would of been very dark. A voice came from the shadows, and I looked around, wondering where it could of come from.  
  
"You are Yuna, are you not?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Apprentice Summoner Yuna. Who are you"  
  
A girl stepped out from the shadows, and she looked stunning. She was wearing a blue, satin dress, and had bright eyes that shone with the light of the candles. I looked at her, and she looked at me, both taking in what we looked like.  
  
"I am Tanya, and I am the one who is going to sing for you. You have heard the song, I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes, and I have done my dance for it."  
  
I drew my rod to my chest, and spun it round with my fingers a few times. Then, I smiled, and looked at Tanya.  
  
"Good. I was, wondering if we could practise, so we can get this perfect."  
  
I sighed with relief. I had been thinking that I would have to do this without practice. Tanya suddenly started to sing up the scale. I guessed this was to warm up her voice. When she finished, she looked at me, and gave a little sign.  
  
"That is the sign for when you are to start dancing. Now, before you start singing, I will sing the first verse to you."  
  
"Alright." I listened intently as she started to sing, and it sounded like an angel.  
  
"Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni,  
  
Oyoida, kokoro  
  
Kumo ga hokobu ashita ni,  
  
Hazunda koe."  
  
"Wow, your really good. I wish I could sing like that."  
  
"Really? Well, now, your going to do your dance, and I will watch, while singing the song in my head, to see whether you are doing it in time."  
  
Is started twirling the rod in my fingers before swinging it round my head, then my legs, and I carried on, and then heard Tanya singing. I was in perfect time, and I knew I wasn't going to slip up.  
  
Soon, I stopped, and took a breather. I looked over at Tanya, and saw her smiling at me.  
  
"You're a brilliant dancer. I wish I could dance more like you!"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!"  
  
I started to laugh, and soon Tanya joined in. We both went outside, and watched the rest of the show.  
  
It didn't seem very long, but soon Tanya and me were being called on.  
  
"And now, the act you've all been waiting for.... Apprentice Summoner Yuna and Songstress Tanya!"  
  
I nervously stepped up, and waved to the crowd. They were all smiling, and I saw my three guardians standing at the very front. The music started, and I held up my rod. Tanya gave me a quick sign, and I danced the familiar dance to the music. As I swung the rod round my head for the third time, Tanya started to sing. I listened, and danced at the same time, making sure I was doing the right moves in the right places. As I drew the rod up my body, the flame roared, and climbed up toward the sky. Lulu sent out a reflect spell, and so did other mages. I closed my eyes, and drew the rod down my body, and the flame went down. I started to walk round the circle of flame, doing my dance moves all around, so everyone could see me. Though, I always made sure I could hear Tanya's singing. Otherwise it might go very wrong. I heard the last line of words, and Lulu cast another reflect spell on the top of the flame, as the other one had worn off. I jumped onto the top, and threw my arms into the air on the last note. Everyone clapped and cheered, and a huge smile came across my face. I couldn't help it, I was so proud.  
  
I jumped off the flame, and went back to Tanya.  
  
"Wow, Yuna, you were really good! I could, I mean... Wow!"  
  
"You were brilliant too."  
  
Tanya nodded, and went back to the hut. I watched her as she did, and when she was gone, I ran over to my guardians.  
  
"You were great Yuna!"  
  
"Ya, Lu's right! You were da best!"  
  
"Thanks, Lulu, Wakka. I did my best."  
  
"Kimahri think Yuna best dancer there. Kimahri would not like to go up there."  
  
I laughed as Kimahri held up my sphere diary in his paw.  
  
"You, recorded it Kimahri? Oh, thank you!"  
  
I hugged Kimahri, and took the sphere. With a click, I turned it on and went to the hut. Inside I found Tanya sprawled out on the bed. She looked over and saw me walk in with the sphere.  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
"It's my sphere diary. One of my guardians recorded it for me. Here, have a look."  
  
We both stared into the sphere, and saw me dancing, and the music starting. Suddenly, Tanya's voice came in, and I closed my eyes for a minute, listening. When I opened them, I saw me dancing, swinging the rod around, and I wondered whether that was really me. I had my normal dress on at the time, a long, purple skirt that came to my ankles, and a white tank top, done up with a big yellow ribbon. Two long sleeves, not attached to the top hung loosely from my arms. My hair was flying about, but as Lulu had said, nobody seemed to notice. At the point where my eyes were closed, I noticed my rod had entered the flame. I looked in horror as the flame creeped up the rod, and then gave a sigh of relief as a black mage put the flame out. Of course, I was safe, so I couldn't have got hurt, but seeing that got me worried. I carried on watching until the end, and then turned it off. As I did, my hand started to hurt badly. When I looked, I saw that part of my hand was glowing red.  
  
"What's wrong Yuna?" asked Tanya. I showed her the burn, and she immediately took me out to a black mage, who just happened to be Lulu.  
  
"Yuna, what happened here?"  
  
"I think I burnt myself in the flames! It hurts!"  
  
"Alright, here you are...water!"  
  
I felt a cool feeling on my hand, and looked down. It was still red, but didn't hurt as much. She then drew a bandage from her pocket, and put it on.  
  
"Thanks Lulu."  
  
"There. You should of been more careful though."  
  
"See ya later!" said Tanya, and she went off. I blinked, and gripped the sphere diary. I hugged Lulu, and stared out at the dying flame, thinking about what could of happened to me. 


	3. The Special Sphere Diary

Authors Note: Hi, me again. I'm really sorry for not noticing those two details – I guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was ^^;; I hope everything is right in this Chapter...  
  
Chapter 3: Special Sphere Diary  
  
I moaned as I felt the bed shake and tried to pull the covers back over me. And Kimahri was sitting on my bed next to me. I didn't want to wake up at the time, I was still tired from last night, but the blue lion ruined that notion.  
  
"Everyone else up. Yuna must be tired. Shall Kimahri leave Yuna alone?"  
  
I gave up, and rose from the bed. Soon I shook my head and Kimahri nodded. I reached for the water I always put by my bed and took a gulp. Then I grasped the sides of the bed and stood up. I almost flopped back on it I was so tired. As I let go of the side, I felt pain shoot through my hand. I ignored it though and grabbed the hairbrush, taking it quickly through my hair. I took another gulp of water and went into the changing room. When I came out, I was in my normal dress, blue skirt and white top. I walked over to the door and delicately picked up my rod.  
  
"Kimahri, where are Wakka and Lulu?"  
  
"Went to temple."  
  
I nodded and headed outside. Besaid was a beautiful island, so peaceful. The water was crystal clear and the sand was the best you could get. The huts that residents lived in were small, but so nice to be in. There were shops, and of course the temple. All the people in Besaid were believers of Yevon, except for the crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta. No one knew about their beliefs. Recently, they hadn't been talking to anyone, and some people thought they were planning something. Though, who knew with crusaders!  
  
Whenever I went into the temple, the first thing I do is pray to my father's statue. So, that's what I did that day. I bowed down, and made the prayer sign. When I got up again, I saw Folon.  
  
"Lovely dancing last night Lady Yuna, just lovely!"  
  
"Thank you." I bowed to Folon and had another quick look round. Suddenly, I spotted Wakka and Lulu. I walked over to them to see what they were doing.  
  
"We were just looking round, ya?"  
  
"Oh, I see. Whys that?"  
  
"Well, we were waiting for you to wake up." Lulu replied severely. She may not have meant it to be so sincere, it may have just been her normal tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lulu."  
  
We all went back to my hut, and I picked up the sphere diary. I turned it on with a familiar click, and turned it to face me.  
  
"Hello Sphere diary! Today, I decided we were all going to give reasons why I should or shouldn't go to the Chamber of the Fayth today. Myself? I think I should because the Calm ended months ago, and the people need another one to keep them happy. Why not? Because I'm still quite tired, and it could be too early in the year to start my pilgrimage. Umm, Wakka?"  
  
"I think you should because...umm...Oh, because you could defeat Sin! And, it would be interesting to see the outcome of a different summoner going into the fayth."  
  
I nodded. I knew Wakka and Lulu had been guardians for a summoner before me, Father Zuke. But, he gave up his pilgrimage, which isn't what I was planning to do.  
  
"Not to go today, umm, well because you might not be ready yet, and think about your guardians, please!"  
  
I laughed, and turned to Lulu.  
  
"I don't think you should go at all today, because you are not ready yet."  
  
Finally, I turned to Kimahri.  
  
"Kimahri think Yuna should do what Yuna wants."  
  
I smiled, and turned the sphere diary back to me.  
  
"Well, personally, I think I should go soon, but not just yet. That's all for today!"  
  
I turned it off with another satisfying click, and put it on the shelf. Then, I went over to my draw of past sphere diaries. Though, this time, I rummaged around another draw below, and finally pulled out a dusty, dark blue sphere. I stared at it for a moment, and then tried turning it on, but it was very stiff. Cupping my hands over it, I brought it very carefully over to my guardians. Once more, I tried turning it on, but once again, I couldn't. So, I handed it to Kimahri, who obediently turned it on for me, and then gave it back. I blew off the dust, and let everyone look. This was an extra special diary, as it was my fathers, or one of them at least.  
  
[I]"Yuna, you know why this day is so special to me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes father, I do, and I wish you good luck. I hope you have a good journey, and please come and visit me!"  
  
My father always wore the same clothing on his pilgrimage. A long robe that had red and black scales-like pieces of material all over it. Of course, they weren't real scales, but that's what they looked like to me. He wore a hat with feathers in it.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I will. Now, Yuna, can you remember where the pilgrimage starts?"  
  
"Yes. A summoner starts his or her pilgrimage in Besaid. Then they travel to Kilika, then Djose, then..."  
  
"Ha, ha, alright, you've shown you know. Now, Yuna, I will send you sphere diaries, so you can see what Auron, Jecht and myself have been doing, alright?"  
  
"Yes father." I said happily.[/I]  
  
Looking at the diary, I saw the younger me start to cry, and I almost started to. But, I held them back, and continued watching.  
  
[I]"I will send you this one that Auron is taking right now when it is finished. I want you to take it wherever you go."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Younger me hugged my father, and I wanted to go into the sphere and hug him myself. But, I didn't turn it off, and continued to watch as an airship flew overhead.  
  
"Bye bye, Auron, father."[/i]  
  
I saw Kimahri pick me up high enough to kiss my father goodbye, and the airship door shut. Auron pointed the diary out the window, and I saw myself waving at the airship as hard as I could, tears spraying from my eyes. As I watched the airship disappear, I saw myself close my eyes, and snuggle close to Kimahri. Suddenly, the scene changed to inside the airship, and I saw Auron focusing on my father.  
  
"Well, now we are going to Besaid to start your pilgrimage. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, I suppose. It's just... Well, I guess I'm going to miss Yuna."  
  
I had had enough. I turned the diary off, and put it back in the draw. When I looked around, I saw Wakka was cooking the lunch. I sighed and sat down on the eating mat.  
  
I finished eating my last bit of lunch, and swiftly got up. I smiled at everyone, and sat down again, realising that I was the only one that had finished. I didn't want to be rude after all.  
  
Finding it a bit boring, I got up and went over to my sphere diary draw, and once again drew out the special sphere. I sat down on the eating mat again, and turned on the diary. It had been paused, so it started at the point where we had stopped.  
  
"I'll probably, miss Bevelle itself. But... I think I will miss Yuna too. Though Kimahri will take care of her."  
  
"Yes, your right Auron. But I wish we could have taken her with us..."  
  
"No, it would have been too dangerous for her, you know that Braska. She is too young to fight off fiends and defend herself!"  
  
"Yes. But...oh look, here we are at Besaid!"  
  
I watched as the airship landed in the familiar beach of Besaid. It hadn't changed a bit, and I smiled, wondering whether it would be the same in years to come. I watched my father and Sir Auron get out and walk the walk to Besaid village.  
  
"This is quite a nice place." Braska commented. "Much more peaceful than Bevelle anyway."  
  
I sighed heavily as the sphere seemingly turned off with a click, but another click signified that it was showing another bit in the diary. The scene changed to the familiar village.  
  
I saw the past residents of Besaid stare at the two. To them, my father was very strangely dressed, and many came close to the sphere diary and touched it, curious to see what it was.  
  
"Hello people of Besaid. I am apprentice summoner Braska, and I hope to bring you the Calm."  
  
"Oh, a summoner at last! Besaid hasn't had a summoner in years. It is an honour to have you here."  
  
"Why, thank,"  
  
"We are not going to stay long. When we are done here, we will leave for Kilika."  
  
"Auron, don't be so stubborn."  
  
"Well then, accept the hut we made especially for summoners."  
  
I looked around the hut I was in, and at the hut my father was being led too. I gasped when I realised they were the same hut. I had been living in my father's hut! In my surprise, I knocked the sphere over, and I quickly picked it up as it clicked off.  
  
"Oh great. Just when it was getting good."  
  
I gingerly picked up the diary, and put it in the draw. By now everyone was finished, so I went outside. I remembered something important, and grabbed my rod, then looked at the clock next to the temple. It was time for my dancers lesson, and I had just enough time to get to it. I told my guardians, and rushed down the path to a small hut that was overhung by trees. I stopped for breath before going inside, and saw my tutor, tapping her foot on the floor, and studying the clock.  
  
"Just in time Yuna. Now, today, we will work on lots of moves, like your spins and balances."  
  
I nodded and held up my rod, twisting it round in my hands. I stepped into the middle of the floor and lifted one foot off the ground. I saw my tutor shake her head, and noticed my boots were still on. I giggled, and fell over.  
  
"Woah! Ow!"  
  
I took my boots off, and started again. I lifted my leg up, and stretched it out in front of me, holding my rod up in front of me as I did so. I then swung the rod around the held up leg, and did my best to not fall over. I held the pose for twenty seconds before tipping over. I stood up, and swung my rod around my chest. Music sounded through the hall, and I automatically started my moves for that piece of music. It wasn't that complex dance, just the normal twirling my rod about, and the occasional jump. Suddenly, another piece of music filled the room, and I gave my rod to my tutor, and started another dance. I spun, jumped, and balanced. I jumped and spun in the air at one point, and then landed gracefully on my toes.  
  
"Alright, that will be all for today."  
  
I nodded, put my boots on, and picked up my rod. Finally, I went out of the room, and walked back to the village.  
  
It was getting dark now; becoming night. I quickened my pace; I didn't want to be caught by fiends. Even Besaid had some dingoes. Soon, I reached the village, and by then the dark was taking over. It wasn't that late, but it got dark sooner at this time in the year.  
  
I entered my hut, and saw my three guardians lying down on their beds. Wakka was asleep and snoring, while Kimahri and Lulu were waiting for me. I put my rod down, and went into the changing room. When I got out, I was in my nightdress, which was really a dress I wore in bed.  
  
Even though today hadn't really been tiring, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
[I]"Yuna, I'm, really going to, miss you. I wish... I wish you didn't have to do this. But, you were the first summoner to get here, so, do your job."  
  
"Well, Yuna, you were a great summoner, and I hope...you die happy."  
  
"Thank you Wakka, Lulu. I will be happy, as I will be joining my father. But I will bring the Calm, and that is the greatest thing of all. Even if I die. Okay, I will go now. I will watch over you, always. "Well, here I go."  
  
"Goodbye Yuna, our little sister."  
  
"Yeah, what Lulu said."  
  
"Alright, now, twirl this way, then that, and then, oh my gosh!"  
  
"Is that the Final Aeon?"  
  
"I guess. It's so big! I can't watch!"  
  
"Final Aeon, I command you, to defeat Sin."  
  
"She did it Lu, she did it."  
  
"Ahhhh, no, don't, not this way!" [/I]  
  
**************************************************  
  
I woke up, sweat running down my face, I was shivering, gasping. Then, I realised it had only been a dream. Still shivering, I clasped the covers, and saw it was still night. Shivering once more, I pulled the covers over my shoulders and went back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I had no memory of the past nights dream but I had one thought in my mind. Today is the day. Today is the day I begin my pilgrimage whatever happens. I blinked a few times to get my surroundings in focus, and yawned. I got up and drank a bit of water before getting up and changing. In this process, I woke up all three guardians.  
  
"Why you so perky eh?"  
  
"Today's the day. I just know it. Today is the day I start my pilgrimage!"  
  
"Yuna, that's a bit too sudden."  
  
"Lulu, this is the day. I can feel it, sense it."  
  
"If you say so. But Yuna, were going to have to come to the trials ya?"  
  
"Of course. You do the trials, and I'll go to the fayth. Come on, get changed and let's go!"  
  
I laughed and watched my guardians get out of bed. Kimahri came over to me; he wasn't really a bed person. Wakka waited for Lulu to change, and when she came out, he went in. Finally, they were all finished. I grabbed my rod and rushed outside into the middle of the village. It was the ritual. Summoners stood where I was, and announced to everyone what they were about to do.  
  
"I, Apprentice Summoner Yuna, have chosen today to start my pilgrimage!"  
  
Everyone stared as I rushed into the temple and almost ran into Folon.  
  
"Lady Yuna, what's the rush?"  
  
"I'm starting my pilgrimage today!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! Go in straight away!"  
  
I walked through the door, and waited for my guardians. They came in, and the door slammed.  
  
"Now, I will wait until you have completed it."  
  
I watched as all three picked up spheres and put them in other places. Suddenly, Kimahri opened the right door, when Wakka accidentally opened a secret door. I went through Wakka's door, and found a rod. A special rod. I stored it, and went onto the elevator. All my guardians made it, and as the elevator hit the ground, I ran into the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
"Ugh, Yuna, not so quick!"  
  
I waved to them and headed inside the fayth. It's singing rang in my ears, and I bent down, starting to pray with all my might. I looked up in despair as nothing happened, and tried again. A form of a fayth appeared, flicked, and then disappeared.  
  
"Oh, come on. Please, come on..."  
  
I tried and tried until I almost fainted. Well, I think I did. When I woke up, it was darker than it had been. I realised I had fainted for the best part of the day.  
  
I felt ready now, and prayed, whereupon a fayth appeared and joined with my body. I fell over, sweat running down my face. Slowly getting up, I headed out of the fayth. The door opened, and I stepped out. When I reached the first step, I fell over, and heard a male voice, one I had never heard before. Kimahri caught me, and I stood up, brushing myself down. I looked at the boy, he was about my age, and quite cute. I flicked away a bit of sweat, and spoke.  
  
"I have done it! I become a summoner!"  
  
I ran over and hugged Lulu.  
  
"Well done." 


	4. Beginning the Pilgrimage

Authors Note: back again. I've actually saved all 10 chapters I've done in separate files ready for upload now, so...yeah ^^ Anyway:  
  
Chapter 4: Beginning the Pilgrimage  
  
All the residents were in the middle of the village, all waiting to watch the same thing. Me summoning Valefor, my new and first aeon. I saw the boy who had been in the antechamber and wondered where he had come from. I saw Lulu nod and I took up the position to start the summoning. Three comet shapes flew into the air, and a huge bird flew down, spreading its wings and landing on the ground. There were gasps and lots of whispering from the people.  
  
I stroked Valefor, and then dismissed her.  
  
[I]Wow, I actually summoned! That takes up a lot of energy. I'll have to be careful. But, she was so magnificent, so big and strong.[/I]  
  
"That was brilliant Yuna!"  
  
"Thank you Wakka."  
  
"You did well." Lulu commented, smiling.  
  
"I think I did."  
  
**************************************************  
  
That night, I was sitting with a group of people and there was a small fire burning. I noticed the boy again. He kept trying to talk to me, but each time he was pushed away by the people surrounding me. Soon, I sighed, and went over to him myself. I wanted to find out who he was.  
  
"Um, hi. I noticed you in the temple. I was wondering who you are...."  
  
I could tell he was surprised that the summoner, the all-important person of the village, had decided to talk to him, but I didn't take much notice of it.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Tidus." He went slightly red. "Sorry...about earlier. I thought you were in danger, and wanted to help. I suppose I sorta...overreacted...  
  
"Oh, no, don't say that. I was just being too overconfident." It was now my turn to blush.  
  
"Oh, hey, I saw that...aeon...thing..." Tidus said, smiling. "It was really amazing."  
  
"Really? Thank you." I said, nodding.  
  
"I'm Yuna, by the way. Summoner Yuna..." I said the last two words happily, suddenly realising I was now an official summoner.  
  
"Ok, Yuna."  
  
"Are you going on the boat to Kilika tomorrow?" I was asked. A confused look washed over his face.  
  
"Kilika?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look. "Ah...I got to close to Sin's toxin." He muttered, turning an even brighter shade of red.  
  
"Oh...I see...well, it's the next village. I would quite like it...if you would come along...with me on my pilgrimage." I said, staring at the ground. I hated to admit it but I was quite taken with this Tidus.  
  
"Your... pilgrimage?"  
  
"Hey, Yuna, are you going to come inside now?" I heard Lulu call.  
  
"Oh, I'll explain to you later. Bye, Tidus, I have to go."  
  
I smiled to myself. So his name was Tidus...all right, that was the first step. Sighing, I walked into the hut, and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning I was packing all the things I thought I would need for my pilgrimage, and at that moment was gathering together my clothes. I was about to leave when I remembered my sphere diaries. I gathered them all, and put them away. Then, I picked up my rod, and went outside.  
  
"Yuna, what are you doing?" You don't need all that luggage." Lulu said, sighing and folding her arms.  
  
"These are gifts. For the temples we are to visit." I explained hopefully.  
  
"Yuna..." Lulu began.  
  
"This isn't a vacation you know." Wakka finished.  
  
"Oh, okay.... Just as long as I can take my diaries." I said, smiling, and went to put the extra things back into the hut.  
  
"Hey, wait up! I'm coming too, remember?" I looked round, and saw Tidus. I smiled, and ran over.  
  
"Hello again." I said, giving him a smile, then watched as Wakka handed over a sword that had once belonged to his brother Chappu, named Brotherhood. I looked over to Lulu, but her expression didn't seem to have changed. I smiled. Maybe she had gotten over the past events.  
  
I put my suitcase down, and we all travelled to the beach, where many residents would be waiting. It took quite a while to get there, about fifteen minutes. During this time, Kimahri startled Tidus by jumping in front of him, and starting to fight him. When we got back to the two, we found them mid-battle.  
  
"Kimahri!" I said playfully, and he looked over. Grunting, he walked over to me.  
  
"What the..." Tidus stared at him as he walked past.  
  
"He's another guardian of mine, Kimahri." I explained, and started to walk to the beach again.  
  
When we got there, I saw there were lots of people here to send us off. I saw the boat, and gasped at how big it was, compared to what I thought it might have been.  
  
A little boy came up and looked at me.  
  
"Lady Yuna, are you really going?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But I will come back sometime. I promise."  
  
I smiled, and lifted the boy up. He laughed, making me feel a little sad. Putting him down, I waved at other residents, and got out my latest sphere diary, taking a few shots of all the people.  
  
Taking one last shot, I put the diary away and got on the boat. I saw many hands waving at me, and I waved back with a big smile on my face. The horn blared and the ship started to move. A tear came to my face as I took one last look at Besaid. I tried to hold it back, but soon, I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my face as I watched Besaid disappear.  
  
I went down below deck, and found the engine room. All ships were powered by chocobos, which were big yellow birds, used as transport.  
  
Soon, I had wiped away all my tears and I was having a look round the ship. I had already found my sleeping space, and was now talking to many of the people on the ship. But they were talking amongst themselves really.  
  
"She's High Summoner Braska's daughter!" Was the subject going round the group.  
  
Soon, they all went away, and Tidus came up to me.  
  
"Hi Yuna. How are ya?"  
  
"Oh, fine. It's just, I'm going to miss Besaid."  
  
"Yeah...I'm missing Zanarkand already."  
  
"You come from Zanarkand?"  
  
"What? No, no, I got too close to Sins toxin." He said, waving his hand at me, and using the same excuse as he had before. I giggled.  
  
"No. I believe you. Really. It's just, Zanarkand is as pile of rubble now, and I don't think it's a very good place to live, the state it's in. I have to travel there to get the Final Aeon." I sighed. "Anyway, you were a blitzball player, weren't you?"  
  
"You hear that from Wakka?" He asked. I nodded. "He doesn't believe me at all...he doesn't think there would be any blitzball teams coming from a pile of rubble. I'm glad someone believes me." He said, smiling.  
  
"I heard...in Zanarkand...there's a great blitzball stadium that lights up, even at night! Great tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"  
  
"Yeah...how do you know?"  
  
"A man named Jecht told me. He too said he had come from Zanarkand. He was my Father's guardian."  
  
"But..." Tidus look amazed. "My Father's name is Jecht..."  
  
"That's amazing!" I said, gasping. "You know, our meeting must be...some kind of blessing! From Yevon!"  
  
"Well, it does sound like him...coming from Zanarkand and all." Tidus agreed. "But...it can't be him...my old man died ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand. He went out training one day and never came back. No one has seen him since." He frowned. "I hate him..." He muttered.  
  
I put two and two together, and suddenly realised something. I turned to face Tidus.  
  
"Why...that's the day that Jecht arrived in Spira..." I said, frowning a little. "I first met Jecht ten years ago. It was the day my father left..." I looked up at him. "The date's are right, aren't they?"  
  
Tidus still didn't seem satisfied. He rested his arms on the edge of the boat, and stared into the water.  
  
"But how would he get here?" He asked, as if trying as hard as he could to prove it wasn't his father.  
  
"Well, you're here..." I replied, smiling. Sighing, I looked into the sea, and noticed a large ripple disturbing the surface.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Tidus asked, staring at the ripple. A few seconds later, a large fin burst out of the water.  
  
"Oh! Sin! It's Sin!" A member of the crew called out urgently.  
  
But, it seemed to miss us, and head straight for Kilika. I watched in despair as Kilika was engulfed in water, almost like tornados made of water. The wooden pathways were ripped apart, and many villagers flew into the air, being sucked into Sin's grasp. A small tear fell down my cheek, and I felt Kimahri's paw on my shoulder.  
  
"But...why..." I muttered, and sank to the floor. What a great start to my pilgrimage... 


	5. The First Sending

Chapter 5: The first Sending  
  
I didn't want to go to Kilika, as I knew it would be full of wreckage, and death. Yet another tear sprang to my eye when I thought about what I had to do.  
  
"What...what was that?"  
  
"It was Sin, Tidus..."  
  
"That was Sin? When I first saw him he was behind the sphere pool, so I didn't see much..."  
  
"Every time Sin comes, it results in more and more death. What we call the cycle of death.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The cycle of death. Sin is defeated, and then, after an average of 10 years, re-appears again, until we atone. Whenever Sin comes, more death. Therefore, the cycle of death. At least, that's how I think of it."  
  
"Oh, right. I suppose I'll never understand Spira."  
  
I managed a weak smile, and looked out at the sea again. It would take at least another day to get to Kilika, but that seemed so long. I wished I could get there when Sin did, and defeat him. But my powers were not nearly strong enough then. I walked away, leaving Tidus, and went into my cabin.  
  
It was nice and warm in my cabin and it had a lovely soft bed. I sat down on it and then lay down, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
[I]The cycle of death. I wish it wasn't real. I really do. I wish I didn't have to do this pilgrimage. But, it is my duty as a summoner, and I would be making the people of Spira happy. Anyway, I've started it now, so I can't stop.[/I]  
  
I think at that point, I fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
When I woke up, I noticed it was nighttime, and I saw Kimahri in the bed opposite mine. My cabin wasn't just my own, it was Kimahri's too.  
  
Kimahri was asleep, so I took care not to wake him up. I saw a glass of water by my bed so I took a gulp, and got up very quietly and walked out of the room.  
  
Walking onto the deck, I saw Tidus sitting where we had been that afternoon, and he was looking out into the sea. I smiled, and went over to him.  
  
"Oh, hi Yuna."  
  
"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Zanarkand. Sin came to Zanarkand and sent me here, so why can't he take me back?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I have to destroy Sin." I said truthfully.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go get Sin! I'll help you defeat Sin!"  
  
"You, want to be my guardian?" I was happy with his enthusiasm, and was hoping he was suggesting this.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"If you want to travel with us, you will have to become my guardian. You will have to fight, and do the Cloister of Trials along with my other guardians. It takes a lot to be a summoner, but even more to be a guardian. At least, that's what I think."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've got the sword. I've met your guardians and I've got the power!"  
  
I giggled, and smiled.  
  
"Good. I only want guardians that I can trust, and I think you fit into that category perfectly."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, look...Kilika dock." Tidus said.  
  
"Yes...we're almost there."  
  
I went back to my room, and lay back on the bed.  
  
The second part of my pilgrimage is almost upon me.  
  
**************************************************  
  
We were now very close to Kilika dock. As I looked out, I saw wreckage. Half of Kilika was destroyed. Even the remains weren't that strong, and I saw a house that was about to collapse. Another few tears welled in my eyes but I swiftly brushed them away.  
  
The boat came to a halt, and the platform was lowered. I watched people get off, but I waited for my guardians and Tidus. When they came, I stepped onto the platform and breathed heavily. Then I forced a weak smile as Tidus looked at me and walked off. I was properly off the boat now, and as I stepped off some residents came running over.  
  
"Are you a summoner?"  
  
"Yes. I am Summoner Yuna. If there is no Summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."  
  
"Yes! Please perform the sending."  
  
I ran after them and saw a big crowd gathered round one point. They let me through and I started talking to a middle aged man.  
  
"M'lady Summoner. We feared you would not arrive on time. Otherwise our loved ones would turn into fiends."  
  
"Please, take me to them."  
  
Another tear welled but I brushed it away and smiled.  
  
I stepped onto the water carefully, getting the feel of it and making sure I didn't lose concentration and fall in. My boots lay on the waters edge. I looked down and saw the coffins. I stepped into the middle of them and drew the rod to my middle and by my side. Sighing, I blinked a few times and spun the rod round my feet, then my head, my middle, then up my body. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. As I drew the rod up my body for a second time, the water burst and flew up and I was in the middle dancing my heart out. Pyreflies started to fly around me and I danced and danced. But tears were flowing from my eyes and I used all my strength to do my best. I didn't want crying to get in my way. The pyreflies were heading in the direction of Guadosalam, where the Farplane lay. The Farplane – where the souls of the dead rested forever.  
  
As the last pyrefly went up the water started to lower and eventually was back to its normal level. It didn't seemed like anything had happened to it. Looking at the people, I saw many of them crying, and I held back my tears.  
  
I saw Lulu reach out for me so I hugged her.  
  
"You did well. But, no tears next time."  
  
I wished she hadn't said those words, "next time." I didn't want there to be a next time. Never. But deep inside my heart, I knew there would be. It was unquestionable. 


	6. Acquiring a New Aeon

Chapter 6: Acquiring a new Aeon  
  
The next day, as I was walking through Kilika I thought about Sin. Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu were with me, but Tidus wasn't. [I]He must have overslept. I'm sure he'll find us.[/I]  
  
Soon, we got to the stairs leading to the forest. I took one last look back to check Tidus really wasn't coming, and then went into the forest.  
  
Even entering the forest though, I was worried Tidus really wouldn't come. I kept looking back until my guardians got annoyed.  
  
"What is it Yuna?" Lulu asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I...want Tidus to be with us."  
  
"Yuna, we're going to the temple. I think you may have to think more about your pilgrimage than a boy."  
  
"But, I want him with us. And I won't go until he comes Lulu." I said stubbornly.  
  
I heard Wakka sigh, and watched him walk off.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll go find him, okay?"  
  
I nodded happily, and waited while Wakka went off.  
  
"Why do you want him with us Yuna?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." I said hastily. "It's just, I think he would make a good guardian."  
  
" Well, first he has got to prove himself."  
  
"Oh, yes I know that. But, I would still like him with us."  
  
Soon, I heard footsteps, and smiled as I saw Wakka and Tidus walk toward us.  
  
"Yuna says she wants ya with us Tidus."  
  
I nodded, and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. He stared at me for a moment, giving the a questioning look.  
  
""I would like you to be my guardian." I told him straight away. He looked surprised at me, but not as surprised as Wakka.  
  
"Yuna! No jokes eh?"  
  
"No joke." I replied, shaking my head.  
  
"Well, he's not as good against fiends as he is at blitzball you know..."  
  
I felt annoyed that Wakka was trying to stop Tidus from becoming a guardian, but I quickly thought of an answer.  
  
"Well, he can just be near me then. Not a guardian.  
  
They seemed satisfied with this, so I watched as they walked off, and then ran to Tidus.  
  
"Hi! I was wondering whether you'd show up!"  
  
"Oh, well, I think I overslept."  
  
"It's okay. I just, wanted you to be with us, with me. I think you'd make a great guardian."  
  
"You, wanted to be with me? Me, a guardian?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I laughed, and grasped his arm.  
  
"Come on, we've got to catch up!"  
  
Suddenly, I heard the pounding of feet, and I whipped around causing me to twist Tidus' arm. It was Wakka's team.  
  
"OW! Be careful Yuna!"  
  
I stifled a laugh, and used a cure spell on him. Then, I called to Wakka.  
  
"Wakka! Your teams here!"  
  
I saw Wakka turn around and grin when he saw his fellow Aurochs. He waited for them to come over, and then they started walking. I grabbed Tidus' arm again, and pulled him over to my guardians.  
  
"Hey, try not to fall behind."  
  
"I will Wakka. Hey, look! The temple, over there!"  
  
I pointed at a big shape in the forest, the temple. It wasn't too far now to go now, but it seemed like a long way.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Finally, we were there. I ran up the steps leaving everyone else behind, and gazed at the temple. It was made of white marble; at least that's what it looked like. There was a big open space in the middle where a few people were then. I stopped and waited for the others.  
  
Wakka came first, and a close second was...[I]What? That's strange. Why are the Luca Goers here?[/I]  
  
"Well ! What do we have here? Oh, if it isn't the Besaid Aurochs. What are you gonna do this year? Oh, I know, do your best, aren't you?"  
  
Tidus stepped out.  
  
"No, now its..."  
  
"VICTORY!" The Aurochs chorused.  
  
"Hah! Victory eh? Well sometimes, words aren't enough."  
  
The Goers turned their backs, but Wakka held them back for a minute before letting them go.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to pray at the temple?"  
  
The team leader, Bickson, turned around and sniggered.  
  
"We don't need to! We'll win against whoever we play."  
  
Sniggering turned into laughing as the Goers walked away. Wakka sighed, and turned to Tidus, who was glaring at the backs of the Goers. He ran toward them, but was held back by Wakka.  
  
"Ah, don't take it seriously. This happens every year. Course, won't happen next year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Tidus, I'm retiring. After the tournament, I'm becoming a full time guardian."  
  
We all walked down to the entrance of the trials and saw the elevator. Before we could go on, two people, a women and a muscular man appeared in the hallway.  
  
"Another Summoner, hmm?" The women asked. She was quite scantily clad.  
  
"My name is Summoner Yuna from the Isle of Besaid." I replied, nodding.  
  
"Ah, High Summoner Braska's offspring..." The other Summoner smirked. "Quite a name to live up to...oh, I'm Dona by the way." Dona said, and then carried on. "Quite a lot of guardians you have there...I seem to remember your father relied on only two. Myself, I have one, Barthello."  
  
"Yes, but all these guardians I trust with my life!" I exclaimed, a little annoyed at this "Dona".  
  
"Fine..." Dona sighed. "Barthello, we'd better be leaving now." She said, and the two left without another word.  
  
We walked toward the elevator, and all of us stood on it. Kimahri immediately pushed Tidus off. I hoped he hadn't pushed him too hard.  
  
"Hey, what gives!" He said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Um, seeing as you're not a proper guardian, you can't come down." I replied, biting my lip, and hoping he didn't get too angry. "But we'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
I waved to him as the elevator went down, and stopped as he disappeared. When it reached the floor I got off the elevator and walked down a narrow corridor. At the end, I waited for my guardians, and then opened the door. As soon as it shut, we had started the trials.  
  
It was quite dark in the first room, and I had to watch where I stepped. But soon, my guardians got the door open, and we went into the next room. It was lighter than the first, but still quite dark. Another door was open, and as soon as I stepped through, I had to shield my eyes. Fire was blazing from the middle of the room, and already sweat was emerging. I moved back into the second room, where I heard footsteps. Cautiously, I walked into the first room and saw Tidus walking along.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Tidus looked forward and saw me.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry! Um, well,"  
  
I folded my arms and went over to him.  
  
"Well? How did you get down here?"  
  
"It was Dona. Her guardian...Barthello.... he pushed me down here."  
  
"Well, you're here now I suppose. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Tidus nodded, and I walked back into the third room only to see the fire was gone. I went back to Tidus and told him to come with me.  
  
When I got back, the door to the chamber was open, and my guardians were waiting inside. I went in, dragging Tidus along with me, and when they saw us, they got angry.  
  
"What, is HE doing here?" asked Lulu.  
  
"He got pushed down by Dona's guardian." I explained.  
  
"But, he can't be down here! It's taboo, ya?"  
  
I nodded, let go of Tidus' arm, and went into the fayth. The door closed and I sighed.  
  
"Oh, why does all this happen to me?" I muttered as I walked toward the middle of the room.  
  
I knelt down at the big yellow circle in the middle of the room, and looked up at the big sign on the wall: the sign for Ifrit. I prayed for a few minutes, and the circle glowed and from the edges flew fire. I felt a few beads of sweat run down my face, but I ignored them and prayed again, whereupon the fire drew apart and a young fayth appeared. It had red clothes on, and spiky brown hair. From its hands came sharp nails. It had big muscles and broad shoulders. I prayed again, and then waited.  
  
The fayth hung where it was for a second, and then joined me in a ball of fire. My body burned for a minute, and then cooled down. Yet another powerful aeon acquired. 


	7. Luca

Authors Note: Ack, I'm trying to break down the Chapters but it's not working – I have 9 pages to this Chapter. Erm...well...try and read it all? Pwetty Pwease? ^^;;  
  
Chapter 7: Luca  
  
As we headed out of the temple, I noticed Tidus looked annoyed, so I went over to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know..." He replied, sighing.  
  
"What do you want to do?" I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Scream." He said. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. I laughed and carried on walking onto the narrow path. The clear water and beautiful scenery made me happy to be in these surroundings.  
  
The path widened as I saw the exit, and took one last look at the lovely surroundings. Then, I walked out back into Kilika.  
  
There was a new boat ready to take us to Luca, and it looked as good as the one before it.  
  
Before leaving Kilika properly, I took one last look at it. After all, I probably wouldn't be coming back here for a long time. [I]I guess the same goes for anywhere else I go to.[/I]  
  
I got on the boat, and waved to the people gathering to say goodbye. I got out my sphere diary, and turned it on with a click.  
  
"Well, here I am, leaving Kilika. There are all the people who came to say goodbye, and here's Kilika!"  
  
Suddenly, Tidus came into view.  
  
"Hey Yuna. What are you doing?"  
  
"Recording on my sphere diary. This is Tidus, the "newbie.""  
  
I laughed as Tidus frowned.  
  
"Only kidding. He could become my next guardian."  
  
The boat rocked, and we were off. I turned off the diary and went to my cabin. Tidus followed, and so we both went in.  
  
I got out my father's sphere diary, and turned it on at the point when they got to Kilika. I saw my father and Auron, so Jecht must have been filming.  
  
"So. The second part of my pilgrimage awaits. Auron, Jecht, are you both ready?"  
  
Tidus leaned forward, a look of complete surprise on his face.  
  
"That man...Jecht...the name...you were right." Tidus frowned, and shook his head.  
  
We carried on watching, but I watched with more interest.  
  
Yeah, I'm ready." Jecht replied, nodding.  
  
"Good. But before we go to the temple, I must get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, and I need to rest my hands. Here ya are Auron."  
  
"Will you two get some supplies?"  
  
As Auron turned the screen to Jecht, Tidus stared. Now the man was in view, it was obvious he recognised him.  
  
"WHAT! But, that's my old man!"  
  
He tried to grab the sphere, but I held it back.  
  
"What do you want with it?"  
  
"I want to get rid of my old man. I HATE him!"  
  
"Why? I would have thought you to look up to someone like your father!"  
  
"No way! He was horrible to me. He called me a cry-baby!"  
  
I looked up at him, surprised. Sighing, I switched off the diary, and watched as Tidus walked out.  
  
I smiled and put away the diary. I lay down on the bed and heard the door shut.  
  
I fell asleep, and dreamt.  
  
[I]Hey, leave this to me!"  
  
"But, Tidus, the Final Summoning is the only thing capable of defeating Sin! One guardian alone can't!"  
  
"No problem! I won't let you die Yuna! I just won't!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Hey, just leave it to me. The Final Aeon is a hoax! Even you know that."  
  
"Yet you still try and make it seem like it is real."  
  
"Sir Auron..."  
  
"Let him try." [/I]  
  
As soon as I woke up, that dream exited my head.  
  
I couldn't seem to get back to sleep, so I decided to go outside, where I found a few members of the Luca Goers and Tidus arguing. One of them had just called him an idiot. I frowned.  
  
"Don't call him that." I said.  
  
"But he is an idiot." The team member called Bickson said. "They don't have what it takes to win the cup!"  
  
"Now that I'm here they do." Tidus said, smiling. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"They'll win. He's the star of the Zanarkand Abes!" I said happily.  
  
"Hah, as if that's believable." The team member named Graav laughed. "I doubt anyone could live in those ruins."  
  
"It's not ruins!" I said, annoyed. "There's a city, there really is!" Tidus looked like he was about to make his, "got to close to the toxin" excuse. "There is!"  
  
"Right. What ever the Lady Summoner says." Bickson said mockingly.  
  
"You seemed sorta mad." Tidus said as the other two walked away. I sighed.  
  
"But they were being rude...and...well..." I turned to face him. "I really do believe your city exists! I want to see it!"  
  
Tidus shrugged, and walked off. Still annoyed, I went back into my room, and fell asleep again for a little while.  
  
A loud banging noise on the wall woke me up and I quickly went outside. There, I saw Tidus perform the legendary Jecht Shot. As he finished it, I waited as the Aurochs walked up to him in amazement.  
  
A few minutes after, Tidus came over.  
  
"That, was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?"  
  
"How, how did you know?"  
  
"Sir Jecht showed it to me, and called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III."  
  
"Yeah. But, there wasn't a mark I or II. Just three. My old man said that the crowd would come back to see marks II and I. And, they did."  
  
Suddenly, the boat rocked heavily, and the huge form of Sin appeared next to the boat.  
  
Its fin appeared beside the ship, and once again it rocked violently. Suddenly, harpoons flew into the air and hit the fin, causing strange shapes to fall off its huge body. It got angered, and tried to get it off by circling the boat once.  
  
Tidus stepped up and held up the Brotherhood, an amazing sword. Water was contained inside it, but it never fell out, not a drip. A dragon's head was on the handle and the blade ended by curving up at the end. I looked at my rod. The only thing it was good for was summoning. It didn't have much physical power in it. But, now was not the time to worry about that. I stepped up to the closest you could get to Sin and waited. Kimahri pushed me lightly away.  
  
"Yuna no get hurt. Kimahri take Yuna's place."  
  
I watched as my brave guardian stepped up for battle, and then watched as Lulu stepped up too.  
  
Pine like shapes flew through the air and landed on the boat, unfolding themselves. They were like ugly birds. Tattered wings and a strange head. Tidus ran forward and struck one to its death and I watched pyreflies fly through the air. Kimahri struck another one, and Lulu's magic got rid of the last one. But to our horror, three more flew through the air and unfolded purple flickering wings.  
  
"Don't you see? We have to attack the fin, or else nothing will happen."  
  
Tidus let Lulu know he understood by nodding, and let Wakka take his place. He threw his ball at the fin, and it made its mark. Some of the monsters flew off its body, but this gave us a bit of a disadvantage. Sin moved, causing the boat to do the same. The force was so violent that I had to hold onto the sides to keep my balance.  
  
Wood fell off the boat each time Sin moved, so we had to be careful what we did. Lulu lifted her arm as Sin stopped, and released a thunder spell, followed closely by another bird monster being destroyed. I smiled as Kimahri stepped back, and walked over to him. I immediately stepped back as one of the monsters hit Tidus. He bent down, obviously in pain, so I rushed in and healed him. Kimahri went away. I knew now that I would be needed for only my healing powers. When I had my chance to do something again, there was no one to heal, so I tried taking up the defensive stance. Lulu touched my shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you summon?"  
  
I nodded and twirled my rod round. Flame appeared and shot down to the ground, causing a huge flame cross to appear. I bent down and the seal was broken, in a flash of light Ifrit appeared in a fireball locked between two piles of rocks, one of which I was on. The ball exploded and Ifrit flew into the air, as did I. Ifrit caught me and together we landed. I jumped down as the powerful fire elemental beast roared. It was ready for battle.  
  
He was mainly brown, and had enormous blue claws. His horns were huge, and very shiny black. Around his neck he wore a necklace. I could only stand and stare as he unleashed a fire attack on Sin. I looked over at Tidus and Wakka. I wasn't surprised to see them with their eyes wide staring at the aeon. Especially Tidus.  
  
My eyes darted back to Ifrit as he sent out a huge ball of flame, destroying some of the bird monsters. Then, he used another one and let it hit Sin.  
  
Suddenly, Ifrit glowed orange for a second, and two huge fireballs came from his paws. They were unleashed and hit Sin. After, Ifrit sent out another fireball, this time from his mouth. Finally, he lifted up a huge bit of floor and flung it at Sin. Staring at this for a second, I then looked at the floor. It was still there.  
  
This time, the harpoons came off Sin, and he swam away. The bird monsters exploded into pyreflies, and one more wave heavily rocked the boat.  
  
I stood there, looking at Ifrit, astonished. I dismissed him with a wave of my rod, and felt a hand. Lulu's hand.  
  
"Well done. You could be useful!"  
  
I happily nodded, and saw land. Luca. We were almost there, and I would get to witness my first blitzball game for years! I stared out and thought about many things, too many for my own good! Soon, that became a bit boring, so I walked into my cabin. I was about to sit on my bed when I saw Tidus already on it.  
  
"Oh, hey Yuna. What do you want?"  
  
"To sit on my bed."  
  
Tidus moved over and I sat next to him. He was staring at a blitzball he had found on the ship's deck and twirling it round. He looked funny, so I decided to talk to him.  
  
"Are...are you okay?"  
  
He let go of the ball and watched it roll across the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I miss Zanarkand. MY Zanarkand. They had lots of blitzball there as well."  
  
"Your homesick?"  
  
He nodded and went to get the ball. I stopped him, and looked hard at him.  
  
"You're not going to be worried, not while I'm around! I, always want happiness on my journey."  
  
Tidus looked at me and smiled.  
  
"That's it! Smile and let your worries drift away."  
  
"But, what about Sin? He just came, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, well. That...is something different. We got rid of him for a while, didn't we? That keeps me happy."  
  
When he reached for the ball again, I stuck my rod in front of him and went to get it myself. I twirled it round in my hands and threw it up in the air. It flew over the bed, and Tidus jumped up in the air to catch it. I stared as he caught it and landed cat-like on the floor. He stood up and I clapped as he spun it round on his finger. He smiled at me, and then threw the ball back. I caught it and smiled back.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and a man came in. he was quite short and wore jeans and a shirt.  
  
"The boat is almost ready to dock M'lady."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I looked at Tidus, who was still twirling the ball in his hands. I wished I could know what was wrong with him.  
  
I lay spread out on the bed and sighed.  
  
"You know, this will be the first blitzball match I've seen for years. It'll be exiting to see one again, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, except I'll be playing. I haven't played for ages, so I don't know how good I'll be."  
  
He walked out leaving me alone. Tidus seemed so unhappy. [I]Then again, I bet that when he gets in the pool, he will forget all his troubles and enjoy himself. And so will I.[/I]  
  
The boat stopped moving and I walked out of the cabin, where I saw the glorious stadium. It was made of white marble and on the top there was a huge bridge-type arc that spun when the sphere pool was being filled. It had rows upon rows of seats to fit the many fans of blitzball, but unfortunately not enough seats. Many fans had to watch in pubs, or watch from big screens that hung down from the ceilings all over Luca. As a summoner, I had already been given special seats.  
  
Finally, we had properly docked, and I ran off the boat, closely followed by Tidus. I heard the famous commentators, Bobba and Jimma talking about all the different teams; at the moment they were going on about the Kilika Beasts.  
  
"Well Bobba, here are the Kilika Beasts!"  
  
"Yesiree Jimma, and I heard that their home recently got attacked by Sin!"  
  
"I heard the same, and maybe they can make up for that by bringing the cup home! Do you think they can do it Bobba?"  
  
I suddenly saw the Luca Goers step up.  
  
"No, I don't Jimma, 'cause here come our very own Luca Goers! I can assure you that they will take the cup today!"  
  
"Oh, look! Here are the Ronso Fangs!"  
  
"Yeah! Will their ugliness scare off the other teams to win today? I think not!"  
  
"And look there Bobba! The Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!"  
  
"That's right! In 23 years, they've never made it past the first round!"  
  
I looked over to Tidus, who looked extremely annoyed. Wakka sighed.  
  
"It's like this every year ya? Don't let it get to you."  
  
Tidus grabbed a lone megaphone and jumped onto a wooden box. When he spoke, his voice was twice as loud.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE GOERS! YOU GUYS ARE SMILING, BUT NOT FOR LONG! THIS YEAR, THE AUROCHS ARE TAKING THE CUP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! HAH!"  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Wakka asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground again.  
  
"Wakka, we want to make ourselves known, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's humiliating Tidus. Hey, don't take it personally. Like I said, it happens every year."  
  
"Well, this time, we're going to win! What's our motto?"  
  
All the Besaid Aurochs threw their arm into the air and spoke in unison.  
  
"VICTORY!"  
  
"That's right! And the motto is right. Always." Tidus smirked. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Hey look Jimma, it's Maester Mika!"  
  
"Maester Mika is here already? We must go see him!"  
  
I started to walk to his boat, and then faster. I wanted to see him.  
  
Soon, the boat was in view, and a huge crowd was already gathering. Strangely dressed drummers were next to the plank leading down, and soon Maester Mika himself came. I prayed to him, as did all the others, and then awaited his speech.  
  
He must have been the oldest person in Spira. He had a long beard and his sleeves covered his hands, which were, at the time, behind his back. His eyes were only squints, and he wore a small hat. He prayed to us, and began his speech.  
  
"My, so many of you here today. Children of Spira, I wish this to be a good tournament, and we have another special person. Son of Lord Jyscal, who has only recently become a Maester - Maester Seymour!"  
  
Lord Mika stepped back to reveal the newest Maester, Seymour. He had blue, spiky hair and long, thin hands. After all, he was half Guado. He wore a robe that was blue as well, and it covered his feet. It didn't cover his chest, but that wasn't a bad thing.  
  
"I am Seymour Guado, and I am honoured to receive the title of Maester. It was a cruel fate my father had to endure, but unfortunately he passed away, leaving me to take his place. As many of you know, he tried to bring human and Guado together, and I intend to carry that on. Thank you."  
  
We all prayed again, and went off.  
  
I followed the Aurochs to their locker room, but suddenly heard a conversation that could be very helpful to Tidus and to me. 


	8. Kidnapped

Authors Note: love_kh: YAY! New reviewer! Well since you asked so nicely...here's chapter 8 ^^ (Just a warning, I've written more chapters, but I need to sort them out into different documents...then I'll continue writing it. Could take some time is all...this is the last chapter until I've sorted everything out. Who knows, it may take no time at all.)  
  
Chapter 8: Kidnapped  
  
I cautiously approached the two people talking, as I had overheard one interesting word, "Auron." My father's legendary guardian.  
  
"I heard Sir Auron is here this year, haven't seen him though..."  
  
"Really! I'd like to get a glimpse of him, you know, what with him being a legendary guardian...but you'd have thought he was dead by now really..."  
  
"I guess..." The other man seemed to notice me at that point, as he turned to face my direction. "Hello...who're you?" He asked, seemingly annoyed that I had interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Summoner Yuna. I was interested in Sir Auron. You, think he's here?"  
  
"Yeah, someone said they'd seen him, sword and all. Course, it's just a rumour."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
The other man frowned slightly, and before I could leave he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.  
  
"Hey! Did you say, Yuna?"  
  
"Yes." I replied with a small nod.  
  
"Hey, Dirkam, she's the daughter of High Summoner Braska!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I am. And I'm proud to be. I'm hoping to defeat Sin myself. But, I must be going."  
  
I ran off before they could say another word, holding the talk of Sir Auron in my head.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I burst through the door of the locker room, and confronted Tidus as soon as I saw him.  
  
"Some people have been informed that Sir Auron is here!"  
  
"Auron! Here?"  
  
I nodded and rushed out again, Kimahri following. Tidus ran after me, went ahead of Kimahri and walked normally when he was beside me.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could try the local café?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we could do that." I replied, nodding. "Oh, what if we get lost?" I quickly added. Tidus thought for a moment before nodding.  
  
"I'll whistle." Tidus replied, demonstrating. I nodded. "Whistle, and I'll come running." He said. It made me feel happy. I tried to whistle, but didn't get too far.  
  
"You'll get better." He said, smiling.  
  
We ran through the streets of Luca until we got to the big pillar in the middle of the town.  
  
"Was your Zanarkand as big as Luca?" I asked him, stopping for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, but bigger. The buildings were so tall they reached the sky!"  
  
I took a step back and looked up at the sky. It was so high above us. I would get dizzy going as high as that.  
  
"Oh! Did you get dizzy? I would, going that high!"  
  
Tidus laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Nah. Us Zanarkand people are used to it."  
  
We went on past the many buildings and stalls on the streets until we got to the pub. Going inside, I saw it was full, and I also heard Bobba and Jimma's commentating on the blue screen above the waiter's head.  
  
"I think we're going to have to split," Tidus said, and went off to the left side of the café.  
  
I felt myself being pulled out by something, and looking up I saw it was an Al Bhed. He was part of the blitzball team; you could tell from his clothes. He looked down at me and carried on running, until I suddenly something hard land on my head, and I fainted.  
  
**************************************************  
  
When I awoke, I was in an enclosed space. It was dark, but I could just make out the outline of a man, most probably an Al Bhed. Looking around, I saw a thin band of light on the floor, and realised I wasn't in a building.  
  
"Oh good. You're awake. What is your name?" He was talking in the Al Bhed language. I could understand some, but I wasn't fluent in the language.  
  
"My name is Yuna." I replied nervously. I just hoped I had enough knowledge of their language to get me through this ordeal.  
  
"Ah yes. The Summoner Yuna. I hoped we had the right person... We have a deal to make. KIMOS"  
  
Light shone through the small space as a huge door lifted to reveal an Al Bhed ship. I could see the Al Bhed had guns, and I knew they weren't just to threaten people.  
  
"Yes Quarmir?"  
  
"I thought I would bring you here, just in case." Quarmir looked at me, and pointed his gun at my chest.  
  
Now, Yuna, I'll tell you our plan. If the Aurochs let our team win the match, we'll let you free. If not..."  
  
Kimos pressed the gun onto my chest, and Quarmir did the same. I understood enough to realise that they would kill me if the Aurochs didn't lose.  
  
I suddenly heard an explosion, and Kimos opened the door, running to the source of the explosion. I flung my rod at Quarmir and let out a flame attack, then whacked him on the head. He fell to the ground and fainted. I ran out the door just as Lulu used a thunder spell on Kimos.  
  
I ran over to her, and saw Tidus and Kimahri with her. She hugged me and looked down at me.  
  
"Did you hurt them?"  
  
"Well, just a little."  
  
"Fool! Get her!"  
  
I turned round and saw Kimos staggering up, and then saw Quarmir running toward me.  
  
"NO! Don't harm me! Please!" I shouted in Al Bhed. When I realised this I covered my mouth and gasped, looking at Lulu. She lifted her arm and sent them both into the place I had been in with a water attack. I saw Tidus staring at me.  
  
"How...why did you talk like that? How could you...did you understand them?"  
  
I nodded and let Lulu explain.  
  
"She is half Al Bhed. So, she can speak some of the language."  
  
"Yes, but only on my mother's side. My father was a summoner."  
  
But don't tell Wakka." Lulu told Tidus sternly.  
  
"Oh! I have to go tell Wakka!" Tidus said, and I rolled my eyes. For a cute guy, he was somewhat stupid.  
  
Lulu shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to tell Wakka?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
I started to walk off the ship with Kimahri, and was soon followed by the others.  
  
"Is Yuna okay?" He asked, standing beside me.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'll always be fine, when I have my guardians to protect me."  
  
We suddenly came across a screen, but it wasn't showing anything. Tidus came running up to me.  
  
"The games ended. Are you playing in the next one?" I asked.  
  
"WHAT! The games finished?" He sounded surprised, and quickly ran off leaving me alone. I smiled and ran after him, through the narrow and empty streets.  
  
I got to the main hall and went up to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes? Oh, hello!"  
  
"Did a boy with blonde hair wearing a blitzball shirt just run through here?"  
  
"Yes. He went that way."  
  
The women pointed me to the right. I bowed to her and ran into a corridor. In there were two Al Bhed, and when they saw me they jumped up in surprise. I ran into the Aurochs changing room and went up to the team.  
  
"Where's Wakka?"  
  
Keepa, the teams goalkeeper, pointed to a bench. I looked over in the direction he was pointing and saw Wakka laying on it, breathing heavily. Tidus was by him.  
  
"Yuna...where were you?"  
  
"Just looking around for Sir Auron."  
  
"Yeah, and you got captured in the process, ya?" Wakka said, sighing.  
  
I walked over to both of them and shook my head.  
  
"It...it was an accident. The Al Bhed, they captured me and,"  
  
Wakka's head shot up.  
  
"The Al Bhed! You don't want to go mixing with them. They're bad. Trust me."  
  
His head flopped back down as Lulu and Kimahri came in. I got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Captain Wakka! The games about to start! But...am I warming the bench?"  
  
"No Botta."  
  
Wakka swung his legs over the bench and sat up.  
  
"I'm warming the bench. Tidus is taking my place ya?"  
  
"What's our goal?" Tidus shouted.  
  
"VICTORY!" The Aurochs chorused, and with that they all walked out the door and left the rest of us in the changing room.  
  
************* 


End file.
